


always

by maiselocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hell, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Crowley, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which you wake from a nightmare and crowley is there to bring you back to reality.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	always

_It was cold. No, wait. It was hot. It was the kind of hot that felt cold. It sent tingles through your skin and lit your nerves on fire. Everything was a shade of red and orange and black._

_There was agonizing screaming to your left and sobbing to your right. Evil laughter sounded from all around you. The laughter of demons and the pain of souls. Hell._

_You had come to accept that you’d be going to Hell relatively early. Almost all hunters are predestined to be tortured for all eternity for the slaying of demons, alcoholism, and every other illegal thing they tend to partake in. You couldn’t even remember how you died. Perhaps the demons circling your cell would make you relive the memory._

_You sat in the corner of what was a dark and dingy cell, complete with chains hanging on the wall and old blood stains littering the room. For a few minutes, you were left alone to sit and do nothing but wince at the sounds of pain coming from all around you. And then a hand hit the metal bars in front of your cell._

_“Y/N Y/L/N. Infamous hunter. So glad we could finally meet,” a condescending voice said. Their face was covered by some sort of cloak but you could swear you had heard that voice somewhere before. “See, those friends of yours, the Winchesters? They killed my brothers and sisters. I was there. Hiding in the shadows. You may not know my face but you know my voice.”_

_He pulled back the cloak and a grotesque face came in view. You gasped at the sheer horror of his face which was bloody, peeling, and gaunt._

_“They did this to me, ya know? Tortured me for information. I was laughed at for centuries down here. The torturer becomes the tortured. How funny.”_

_You tried to tear your eyes from him but found it completely impossible. You were strong but his demonic hold on you was stronger. A flick of his hand and the metal bars to your cell opened._

_“I’m going to have so much fun with-”_

_“You touch a hair on their head and you will be fed to Juliet, Dromos.”_

_“Crowley!” shouted the demon. “They’re mine to torture. It said so on the list.”_

_“Not anymore,” Crowley responded. He walked into the cell, clad in his normal black outfit. He looked the same to you but instead of the warm look he always gave you, it was cold. His eyes were tinged red. “They’re mine.”_

_You gasped and pushed yourself back into the corner. This couldn’t be happening. I’m not in Hell. I’m not dead. Crowley loves me. He loves me. He’d never torture me. He’d never allow another demon to hurt me. I’m not here. I’m not here._

_You shut your eyes tightly but they were forced open by Crowley who was kneeling in front of you. The first set of tears dripped down your cheeks. “Crowley,” you managed to whisper. “Please don’t. I love you. What happened?”_

_He barked out a laugh. “Silly pet. You love me? And you think I love you back. Demons can’t love. Pathetic,” he said menacingly. Another flick of his fingers and your insides felt as though were turning and moving and ripping apart. They probably were, too._

_“I. Never. Loved. You.”_

“Y/N! Y/N!” 

You shot up, struggling to breathe, probably on the very verge of hyperventilation. Your eyes scanned the room quickly. Bed. Red sheets. Closets. Windows. Paris. Red velvet chairs. Crowley. Crowley!

You pushed back and off the bed. He stared at you confused. “What happened?” He asked in a soft voice. “Nightmare?” 

The dream felt all too real. And it likely stemmed from the fear that had always been nagging you for the year you’ve been with Crowley. Demons were supposed to be emotionless, cold, calculating, evil. And Crowley was the King of Hell. He was like the worst demon of them all.

You couldn’t help developing feelings for him in the few months following your first interaction. He was unashamedly flirtatious, surprisingly gentleman-like, and, well, hot. You were very drunk the first time you kissed and when he asked if you had feelings for him the next morning, you couldn’t deny it. Thus began this weird forbidden love between a hunter and the King of Hell. 

“Y/N, what happened?” He asked again. Tears were threatening to spill over. He stood from his side of the bed and sat down on the other in front of you. “Tell me, love.” 

You took a deep breath. “I was...I was in Hell. And this demon came up to me. And he was all tore up and bloody. He said he was going to torture me. And then you showed up. And I thought I was free. I thought you’d take care of me. But…,” you trailed off as your throat began to close up from holding back your sobs. 

“But what?” He hesitantly asked. 

“You said you were going to torture me instead,” you pushed out. “You said you never loved me and that demons couldn’t love. And you hurt me. I woke up.” 

Crowley’s eyes showed hurt. He wasn’t hurt by your words, he was hurt that you felt as though he couldn’t love you. He held his arms out for you to fall into and you did just that. He shifted back to the headboard and held you close to him. “Y/N,” he started, “Perhaps years ago, when I knew nothing but abandonment and betrayal I couldn’t love. I was alone but I certainly wasn’t happy about it. There were flings here and there. It wasn’t until I laid eyes on you that night in the bunker did I understand what it felt like to adore someone and be adored. Contrary to what you may think, I know how to love and I’m determined to show you how much you mean to me from this day forth. Understand?” 

You smiled and nodded though the movement was difficult. “Thank you, Crowley.” 

“No, poppet. Thank you. I love you more than anything.” 

“I love you most ardently.” 

The sun outside of Crowley’s Parisian apartment began to rise, bathing the city and room in a warm glow. The harsh memories of your nightmare dissipated as Crowley's hand ran up and down your back then up to your head where he twirled hair around his fingers. 

A thought sprung to mind though and you were too curious not to ask. “Crowley?” 

“Yes, pet?” 

“What happens when I die?” you asked him. 

He thought about it for a moment and his hand halted in its position. “If you wish to go to Heaven, I’ll ensure that you’ll be sent there. Though I do have my own preferences as for your location after death,” he said. 

You looked up at him. “What might those be?” 

“You stay with me. As a ruler of Hell. You needn’t become a full demon but our souls would have to be combined. You’d even have some of your own special powers, dear.”

“That sounds painful,” you joked. “But worth it. Being yours for as long as life allows it and after that sounds heavenly.” 

He pulled you in tighter for an almost-hug and kissed the top of your forehead. “Always the clever little pet, aren’t you?” 

“Always, Crowley,” you said. “Always.”


End file.
